


No Time

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [24]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Continuation of 'Cat'Error has called the Ink cat Marker and takes it on some of his work with him.
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	No Time

The ERROR wasted no time.

The plants Sci had given him to take care of, were no house plants- some had been crossed with other animals. There was a tree that had many dogs heads attached to it, it could stretch out its neck and follow him for a few miles.

Sci had dug out a large, very large, greenhouse in the darker part of the icy valleys in his universe. The plants grew in giant rooms. Some had to be kept away from others.

The AU Error had chosen to plant them in was called Under Mother Nature Tale. The planet was one huge greenhouse. He knew it would destroy the ecosystem, however that place was marked down for destruction since it had been abandoned.

However, uprooting the plants there just as hard as planting them. Thankfully all the information Sci had given him instruction on what to do beforehand.

It was also taking a long time to do. Error had spent the last year trying to complete the task.

Error leaps away from the oncoming vine.

"*Nice one!" Marker, the ink cat, cheers from his shoulders, "No time to lose! Here comes another one!"

Error growls darkly, leaping away from yet another vine.

Marker cheers once again, laughing in joy at everything that was happening.

Over the course of the year since starting, Error had been going out once a month to battle Ink. And did not stop even if every bone in his body was broken- Ink knew what he was after which time they fought but still left his vials on full display.

Marker, who had the memories of Ink, explained to him that Ink was having fun, even if it looked like he was angry at him.

Error pauses, he touches the little bottle of paint vials that he kept on a black belt around his hips- only just viable under the rim of his jumper. They needed refilling soon, it was a good thing that Marker did not need to drink as much as Ink and they lasted much longer.

"*let' stop for now." Error groans too, opening a portal quickly and jumping through and closing it behind him just as fast, just as a vine slammed the floor where he once stood.

Error places his cat down into his beanie bag, who rolling up into a ball to fall asleep.

Error wasted no time in opening a portal to the next world he was going to use to trap Ink in.


End file.
